Top 10 Final Bosses
When you play a video game, you expect the final boss to be a test of all the skills you have aquired throughout the game. These 10 plus the HMs are all examples of a good final boss. Number 10 Dark Bowser and Dark Star Core- Mario and Luigi:Bowser's Inside Story The only problem with this one is that the fight IS SO EASY to beat. But it's climatic and has one of the best final boss themes ever. Number 9 Tabuu- Super Smash Bros. Brawl The final boss of the Subspace Emissary was quite sight to behold because of how in his introduction, he KILLED ALMOST EVERYONE WITH ONE HIT! The final battle with him wasn't a letdown either, Tabuu went all out and it took 6 characters to finally destroy him. ...I would say more, but it's taboo to speak of it. Number 8 Mother Brain- Super Metroid Ah Super Metroid, probably the best Metroid game of all time. While Ridley has a better theme, Mother Brain has a harder fight. Plus she BLOWS THE PLANET UP! Final bosses are MEANT to break the boundaries. Number 7 Asriel- Undertale Like I said about breaking boundaries, Asriel takes this to the extreme. While Undertale may have 3 endings, the pacifist one gives you the best ending of the 3. Making Asriel the definate final boss. Plus he has the best theme of the 3 final bosses. Number 6 Toon Ganondorf- Legend of Zelda:Wind Waker THIS GAME WAS A PART OF MY CHILDHOOD! I remember when Ganon LAUGHS at you before the fight and if I may quote him, he says "Hope"? "Hope"? "HOPE"!?!?!? "Very well then". "Let us see what 'hope' you have"! Talk about taunting the player. But man, impaling the Master Sword in his forehead just felt so good. Number 5 Shao Kahn- Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat III, and Mortal Kombat IX Shao Kahn is my overall favorite character in MK. (My favorite PLAYABLE character is Scorpion) Shao Kahn is TOUGH to beat in MKII and MKIII. In MKIX, he was kinda easier. But I digress, if you've played MK, you know who the big boss at the end is. Number 4 Kefka- Final Fantasy VI After 3 segments of a monument created by this insane genocidist, you finally face the crazed clown himself. When Kefka decended from above, my jaw dropped in awe. Plus if you know his theme, Dancing Mad, it sounds like the Gates of Hell just opened in front of you right before he appeared. Now THATS some scary shit right there. Number 3 Beast Ganon- Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time This game was another masterpiece of it's time. I remember saving the Great Deku Tree, and helping the Zoras, Gorons, and then the battle with Ganondorf on the top of his tower. Then the mad dash to the outside of the crumbling tower. Then this thing appears and pulls out 2 giant swords to whoop your ass with. After a tough battle te first time, I managed to beat him and claim victory. Number 2 Sephiroth- Final Fantasy VII This game was a masterpiece, from the start all the way to Sephi. When the backdrop appears and One WInged Angel starts playing, and Safer Sephiroth decends like a demi-god, you know that you're in for a bad time. When I first got to that fight, I stared in awe when Sephiroth decended down and the fight resumed. Honorable Mentions Solaris- Sonic 06 Number 1 Bowser- Super Mario 64 OH... MY... GOD! THIS WAS THE BEST ONE OF THEM ALL! I remember when I first picked up Super Mario 64. I did pretty well. I fought Bowser for the first time in the Dark World, about 2 days later, I beat bowser at the Fire Sea. Then after about 5 days of playing to collect all 120 stars, I reached Bowser's 3rd battle. When that organ begins to play, you could swear that Sans was somewhere, about to jumpscare you and give you a bad time. But instead of Sans, it was a giant Bowser that looked like he was glowing black due to the lighting. HE WHOOPED MY ASS LIKE 5 TIMES IN A ROW BEFORE I FINALLY BEAT HIM! Bowser in this game, gave me a bad time, a scary theme, and a well-made final boss fight that tested your abilitties simular to how the first 2 fights did. And when you finally toss his big ass into that 3rd bomb, there IS NO BETTER FEELING THAT WHEN YOU DO THAT! I was happy to have won, but also sad because of how the game was over now. That is why Bowser claimed number 1. He is the ONLY final boss that was so good, I DIDN'T WANT THE FIGHT TO END! Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Lists